Lost in Moria
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: The Fellowship is traveling through Moria and there is a cavein. The smallest member is separated from his friends and is captured by Orcs, who torture him terribly. Can his friends find him before it's too late?  I know, rotten title
1. Cave In

Hello, everyone! I hope y'all like this story!!! ANY IDEAS OR ADVICE IS WELCOME!!!!

Chapter 1: Cave In

The nine members walked through Moria's dark and dreary hallway, Gandalf leading the way with his illuminated staff. Merry groaned as they walked, they had been walking for what seemed like forever and he was so tired. His legs felt like they were going to collapse at any moment.

"Gandalf, can we please stop for a rest? I'm so tired." Merry pleaded.

Gandalf sighed, that was like the hundredth time Merry had asked that question.

"I guess so." Gandalf gave in.

Merry breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down right where he was. The rest of the Fellowship sat down, leaned against either side of the fairly wide hallway. As Pippin sat there, he was starting to get quite bored, there was hardly anything to do in this dark sanctum that the Dwarves used to call home. He looked around, trying to find something to occupy himself. As he scanned the hallway, something caught his eye. He saw a huge, old statue of some Dwarven leader in a medium-sized room off to the left. It was well within the sight of the rest of the Fellowship, so he descided to take a look around the room and at the statue. He got up from his spot beside Sam and walked into the room.

"Where are you goin' Mr. Pippin?" Sam asked as Pippin got up.

"Just in that room to look at that statue." Pippin replied.

He walked the rest of the way onto the room and stared in awe at the huge statue. His eyes wondered around the room and as he started to drift off into his own thoughts, he heard a strange rumbling noise. It sounded distant, but it was still fairly loud. He looked around to see where the noise was coming from, and as he did, rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"Cave in!" he heard Aragorn yell.

He tried to run for the doorway of the room, but a rock fell on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled as he tried to run for the room to get Pippin out.

Before he could get inside, the doorway collapsed, blocked by tons of rock and stone.

"Merry, come on!" Boromir said, running up to him and grabbing him up.

Merry squirmed, trying to get out of Boromir's grasp.

"No! Pippin's in there! We can't leave him! Put me down!" Merry yelled as Boromir ran down the hallway to keep up with the rest of the Fellowship.

Boromir paid no heed to Merry's cries and continued to run. Tears streamed down Merry's face, he couldn't leave his Litlle Pip in that dark, dank room in the middle of a cave in. There were Goblins and possibly Orcs down there, they would hurt him or possibly even kill him.

"Pippin..." Merry whispered through sobs.


	2. Captured

I hope y'all like the previous chapter!!!

Chapter 2: Captured

Pippin moaned as he started to become conscious. He opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his head. He sat up and gently touched his head where the pain seemed to come from, he felt something sticky. He brough his hand away and saw that his fingers were crimson.

"Hey, look, Feru! Look what we 'ave 'ere." he heard a voice say.

He looked to his left and saw two hideous Orcs moving towards him, swords in hand. Pippin tried to get up, but he stumbled and fell. The two Orcs advanced on him, laughing cruelly.

"So, where are your little friends?" one of them asked.

"I don't know." Pippin said.

"Tell me another lie, and I'll stove in your head!" the Orc said, "Who bears the Master's weapon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pippin lied, he would rather die than tell where the Fellowship was.

The Orc growled and brought his sword down and it stabbed through Pippin's shoulder. Pippin screamed in anguish and fell silent as darkness claimed him once again.

"Hey, why don' we take 'im back to our camp an' we can 'ave a little fun?" Feru, the other Orc, said.

The Orc that stabbed Pippin smiled, revealing his jagged, rotted teeth.

"Yeah, some fun!" he said, laughing cruelly, "I just 'ope the poison don' do too much damage to 'im before we can 'ave us some fun."

He slung Pippin's limp body over his shoulder and the two of them ran off down the other hallway that lead to the camp they shared with about ten or fifteen other Orcs.


	3. The Love of a Hobbit

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: The Love of a Hobbit

Merry collapsed to his knees as the Fellowship exited Moria. Sorrow was pulsing through his small body. They had lost Gandalf to a Balrog of Morgoth. They had left Pippin behind in that cave-in...oh, could things get any worse?

Tears streamed down his dirty face and he hardly had time to breathe between sobs. His heart was broken...his Little Pip was lost...gone.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, wiping the black Orc blood from his sword.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said, "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

He walked over to Sam, who was sitting on the ground, crying.

"On your feet, Sam." he said, standing Sam on his shaky legs.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked, looking around.

He saw Frodo walking off, slowly.

"Frodo!" he called.

Frodo turned around, his eyes red, his hair mussed...but one single tear fell down his cheek.

----------------------------

Pippin suddenly snapped into consciousness, the world spinning around him. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder where the Orc had stabbed him. He couldn't help but to cry out in pain.

"Hey, the squirt's awake!" an Orc 'rejoiced' as he got up from his spot beside the fire.

The Orc walked forward and brought his iron-shod foot down with tremendous force onto Pippin's stomach. Pippin cried out as the Orc increased the preassure on his stomach. Suddenly, Pippin retched and threw up violently. He gasped for air as he did so. The orc suddenly kicked him in the face, making a gash below his right eye.

"That's for making a mess!" he yelled.

He raised his fist up and punched Pippin in the face, causing his nose to bleed and it busted his lower lip. Pippin cried out again. he wished the pain would just stop. He closed his eyes, ready for the next beating...and it came without hesitation. The Orc kicked him very hard in the side. Pippin gasped as the all the air was knocked out of him. The Orc laughed and walked back over to the fire and sat down.

Pippin curled up in a little ball on his side and cried. Where was Merry? Had he abandon him? He wished Merry were here, he would just take him in his gentle arms and make all the hurts go away...just as he had done so may times when they were little children.

"Merry...where are you...?" Pippin whimpered as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	4. Sorrow

Chapter 4: Sorrow

Pippin was suddenly awakened by an iron-shod foot slamming into his back. He cried out weakly and turned over onto his back. He saw an Orc bending over him with an evil grin on his face.

"It's time for a little fun." the Orc said, cackling.

Pippin whimpered and shuddered at the though of the beating that was about to come. The Orc punched Pippin hard in the head, making a deep gash. He the yanked Pippin up by his hair and pulled his head back so he was forced to look at the putrid Orc. The Orc could feel Pippin shaking in fear and see the terror in his eyes. The Orc suddenly gripped Pippin by the throat with both hands. Pippin gave a strangled cry as the Orc tightened his filthy hands around his neck, completely cutting off his precious supply of oxygen. Pippin weakly attempted to free himself from the Orc's very strong grip, but it was a futile fight. Pippin desperately tried to get in some air, but his throat was completely closed. As the Orc squeezed the life out of him, Pippin's movements began to slow and become less coordinated. He suddenly went limp in he Orc's hands, his face pale and his lips tinged with blue. The Orc laughed cruelly and dropped Pippin onto the cold, stone floor.

"You better not 'ave killed it!" another Orc said from beside the campfire, "Not all the boys 'ave been able to 'ave some fun yet!"

This Orc was alot bigger than the other ones, he was the leader. The Orc that had been strangling Pippin groaned and rolled his eyes. he gave Pippin one last kick in the chest before returning to his spot beside the fire.

--------------------------------

The rest of the Fellowship had reached Lothlorien and had been given a place to rest by Lady Galadriel. Merry sat on a rock several feet away from the Fellowship. He had been like that ever since Moria. He hadn't eaten anything and he had only wet his throat a few times in the past three days. He had barely said a word to anyone, not even Boromir, who was the closest to the little Hobbits, could do anything to comfort him.

Silent tears fell down Merry's cheeks as he sat there on his perch atop the rock. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, but he did not turn to see who it was. Whoever it was could not comfort him, save it be Pippin and he knew Pippin was lost.

"Merry." he heard Aragorn say.

Merry did not turn to heed Aragorn's words.

"Merry." Aragorn said, this time a little louder.

Still, Merry did nothing, it was like he was trapped in his own little world. Aragorn sat down next to Merry and place his hand on Merry's, which was layed in his lap.

"Merry, please come back to us. We all love Pippin, but there's no point in you grieving this deeply." he said.

Merry slightly shook his head, Aragorn didn't understand. Pippin was Merry's closest and dearest friend. He was like a little brother. Little Pippin was a part of Merry's soul.

"Why did you leave him? Why didn't you help him?" Merry asked, his voice free of any emotion.

"I'm sorry." Aragorn said.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Merry burst into tears and slung himself into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn gently held the small Hobbit as he cried, gently stroking his back.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Everything's gonna be all right." Aragorn softly said.

The strong sobs racked Merry's body and shook him. Aragorn felt the emotional frailty of the Hobbit and he was afraid that even the slightest movement would hurt him. Aragorn began to sing a gentle Elven song to try to calm Merry, it worked somewhat and lulled him to sleep. Aragorn gently lifted Merry into his arms and carried him over to his bedroll. He carefully layed him down, being careful not to disturb him. He looked upon the peaceful face of the small Hobbit and he gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Rest easy, little one." Aragorn said, softly kissing Merry on the forehead.


	5. Pain

Here's a little note to all who read this story: REVIEW IT AFTER YOU READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Pain

_Pippin was wondering in a strange world. He was laying on his back and he couldn't seem to be able to get up. Everything seemed to be misty and he felt now pain. He looked around and he saw a figure walking over to him. The face of the figure came into focus and he saw that it was Merry. Merry knelt down next to him and bent down so their mouths met and he breathed into Pippin..._

-------------------

Pippin suddenly gasped as he snapped into consciousness. He couldn't find enough air to fill his lungs and he began to choke.

"Hey the little scum's awake!" he heard an Orc say.

Pippin moaned, he knew a beating was about to come. He looked toward the direction of the voice and he saw the biggest Orc he'd ever seen stalking toward him. The Orc kicked him in the chest as hard as he could. Pippin cried out in pain and gasped for air.

"Stop! Help me!" Pippin cried out desperately.

The Orc continued to beat him. He kicked and punched Pippin many, many times in the stomach and chest, showing no mercy whatsoever. Even after Pippin was knocked unconscious, the Orc continued to beat him, for he knew it was very painful for the tiny Hobbit. He kicked and punched him until blood started to drip from Pippin's mouth.

"I think we's done wi' this one." the Oc said, satisfied that Pippin was dead, "Throw 'im in the river!"

A/N: I know, short chapter, but want to build up the suspense.


	6. Reunited

Thanks, everyone for the support!

Chapter 6: Reunited

Merry knelt down next to the river, which flowed through Lothlirien, to fill up his water flask and to wash his face. As he splashed the cool water over his face, something caught his eye. He saw a small mound of red cloth next to the stream. he waked over and picked it up, it was soaked with water and a little heavy, it was a cape. Then, suddenly, a thought went through his head: Pippin had worn a red cape.

He looked a little further up-stream and found something else: a scarf. It was Pippin's scarf, he'd know it anywhere. Again, he looked further up-stream, and this time, his heart froze. He saw a small body laying beside the stream, legs submerged in the frigid water. Merry ran to the body and turned it over. He tried to stifle a gasp: it was Pippin!

Pippin's skin was drained of all color, his lips were blue, cuts covered his face, his hair was stained with blood and was matted, he had been stripped of all his clothes except for his pants. Dark bruises covered his chest and abdomen, he was covered in whiplashes, gashes, and cuts. There was no sign of life whatsoever in the pale, little Hobbit.

Acting quickly, Merry pressed his fingers to the side of Pippin's neck. A rush of relief came over him when he felt a slow, weak heartbeat. He held his fingers about and inch over Pippin's mouth and to his distress, he fund that Pippin was not breathing. He carefully tilted Pippin's head back, made their mouths meet, and he breathed a few times into him. Almost instantly, Pippin began to choke and cough up water and blood. when he could breathe again, he looked up and saw a familiar face hovering over him.

"M-Merry?" he weakly asked.

"Yes, Pip, it's me. I'm here now." Merry said, tears of utter joy falling down his cheeks.

"You-you're not gonna leave me are you.?" Pippin asked in fear.

"No. No. I promise you I won't leave you. Not now that I have you back again." Merry reassured Pippin.

Merry very gently lifted Pippin into his arms and held him close. Pippin's skin was so cold.

"Here, Pip, you must be freezing." Merry said as he took off his Elvish cape that Lady Galadriel had given him.

He carefully bundled Pippin up in the cape's warmth. Merry layed his hand on Pippin's skinny chest, content to feel it rise and fall again. He slowly rocked back and forth, cradling Pippin's tiny form as if he were the greatest treasure in the world...and he was.

"Merry..." Pippin's voice trailed off as he went limp again, unconscious.

Merry quickly but carefully lifted Pippin up and ran back t their campsite.


	7. Hurt and Comfort

Thank you, everyone very much for all the support!

Chapter 7: Hurt and Comfort

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Merry yelled while running as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Aragorn looked up from whitling on a piece of wood and saw Merry running towards him with something in his arms. As Merry got closer, he saw that it was Pippin that Merry had in his arms.

"You found him!" Aragorn said, surprised.

"He's hurt, Aragorn. He needs help." Merry said desparately.

"Here, lay him down over here." Aragorn said, walking over to his bedroll, which he had layed out.

Merry gently layed Pippin down and Aragorn went to examine him for injuries. After carefully looking him over, Aragorn concluded that the harsh beatings had broken several of his ribs, bruised his lungs badly, and bruised his internal abdomen very badly. He was covered in deep gashes and was badly bruised all over. The whiplashes were harsh and deep. The kicks in the face had surprisingly not broken any of his facial bones, but had caused deep cuts, which would probably leave scars. The stab wound to his shoulder had gone all the way through and the blade was poisoned.

The poison that the Orcs had used was one of the cruelest in Middle-Earth. It caused the victim to suffer a very slow, painfull death. It would cause the victim to not be able to eat or drink and would cause severe internal pain. It would also infect the victim's lungs, causing them to have trouble breathing. Aragorn didn't have much hope for the tiny Hobbit, but remained opptomistic for Merry's sake.

After Aragorn carefull cleaned and bandaged Pip's wounds, Merry sat next to him, holding his hand and gently stroking his curly, chocolate-brown hair. As Merry sat there, he noticed something that he had missed earlier: Pippin's neck was very bruised and had harsh whelps around it. He knew of only one thing that could cause something like that: being severely choked.

"Oh, Pip...what have they done to you?" Merry whispered as he gently fingered the whelps around Pippin's neck.

Pippin whimpered in his unconscious state and whinced. Merry drew his hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry, Pippin, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said softly.

He leaned down and gently kissed Pippin on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, my Little Pip." he said softly.


	8. Save My Little Brother

Chapter 8: Save My Little Brother

By the next morning, Pippin was sick. The terrible, cruel poison had begun its harsh effects on Pippin's tiny body. He had a terribly high fever, his skin was pale, his breathing was weak, and his stomach hurt him terribly.

Merry sat next to him, gently stroking his fevered brow. Oh, his skin was so hot. The sheen of sweat was on his face. Not once had Merry left his side, he'd stayed there and looked after him. Merry greatly feared for his little cousin. He had always been alot smaller and skinnier than other Hobbit lads his age. He was so small because he had been born almost four months too early. He'd always gotten sick very easy, especially during winter time. Merry didn't know if Pippin's small body would be able to withstand such trauma.

"Merry...water..." Pippin weakly whispered.

Merry got the water flask that was beside him and uncapped it. He carefully lifted Pippin's head in his hand and slowly poured that cool, life-giving liquid down Pippin's throat. It hurt, but the water went down and soothed his burning throat. He coughed and sputtered a few times, but he managed.

"Is that better?" Merry asked when Pippin was through.

Pippin nodded. Merry poured some of the water on a cloth and gently wiped it over Pippin's face and lightly dabbed it on his neck and wiped it across his bare chest to help keep his high fever under control. He then pulled the blankets back over him so he wouldn't loose any body heat.

"M-Merry, I'm scared. I don't want to die." Pippin whimpered.

"Don't worry, Pip, I'll take care of you. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you do not die. Even if the whole world back out and turns its back on you, I'll still be here to look after you." Merry reassured the scared, little Hobbit.

Pippin gave a content sigh and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, weak, and hungry. He could barely eat anything because if he did, the pain in his stomach would be almost unbearable and he would throw whatever he'd eaten back up. It hurt his stomach even to merely drink a cool sip of water. He slowly drifted off into either sleep or unconsciousness, Merry couldn't tell which.

Merry took Pippin's limp hand in his, held it to his heart, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Eldar, please save him. Have mercy on my little cousin...my brother." he whispered, his words carried on the wind up to the heavens where they would be heard by the Eldar's ears.


	9. Worsening

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy.

Chapter 9: Sicker than Sick

It was their sixth day in Lothlorien, and Pippin still showed no sign of getting better. To help cheer him up, Aragorn let Merry take Pippin down beside the beautiful river which flowed through Lothlorien. Merry sat leaned up against a tree, holding Pippin in his lap. The little Hobbit was swathed in blankets to keep him warm. Pippin was laying on the ground with his head and shoulders in Merry's lap. He had fallen asleep not long after they had arrived by the river.

Merry gently stroked Pippin's curly hair and hummed a gentle song to him. The poor, little Hobbit was exhausted, hungry, and was completely drained of all his energy. Merry felt great pity for him, it all seemed so wrong for someone as kind and innocent as Pippin to be hurt in any way. As Merry started to drift off into his own thoughts, he heard a cough. He looked down to Pippin and saw he was beginning to waken.

"Hey. Hey, Pip, how are you feeling?" Merry asked softly.

Pippin only moaned and shook his head, not having the strength to speak. Although Pippin was so sick, coming down here to the river seemed to cheer him up a little bit. He had been cooped up in the campsite for so long and it was nice for him to be able to get out and get some fresh air. The bright sunlight seemed to warm his ice-cold skin a bit. Pippin suddenly felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"M-Merry, I think I'm gonna be sick." he said, motioning to his throat.

Merry quickly but gently lifted Pippin off his lap and set him in his knees, leaned forward slightly. Pippin suddenly retched and threw up violently. Merry moved Pippin's curls away from his face out of the way and gently stroked his cheek. Pippin moaned and cried out as he threw up, it hurt so much. He suddenly threw up again...and again...and again...and again. Oh, the pain was almost too much to bear! Pippin wrapped his arms around his stomach and gasped for air. He then felt the horrible feeling again...oh, not again. He retched again and this time Merry froze in fear...crimson liquid came from Pippin's mouth and splattered on the ground before he went limp...


	10. Suffering

Sorry if the previous chapter was a little bit gross.

Chapter 10: Suffering

Merry ran back to the campsite carrying Pippin's limp body in his arms.

"Aragorn! Aragorn, help!" he called.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked as he approached them.

"The-there's something wrong with Pippin. He threw up several times and he coughed up blood." Merry said, gasping.

Aragorn quickly took Pippin over to his bedroll and layed him down. After carefully examining him, he found to great distress that the poison had caused Pippin to be bleeding inside. He would have to stop the bleeding quickly if Pippin was to survive. To stop the bleeding, he would have to perform surgery on Pippin, which would be difficult since he didn't have many of the proper healing tools. It would also be risky, for there was a chance that either serious infection could set in or Pippin could bleed to death during surgery.

----------------------------------------

Merry waited outside the camp with Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and Boromir while Aragorn and Legolas performed the dangerous surgery on Pippin. They waited for what seemed like forever until Aragorn approached them. Aragorn knelt down in front of Merry.

"Is he okay?" Merry asked immediately.

"Well, he did make it, but it doesn't look good. He lost alot of blood and it is possible that infection could set in." Aragorn explained.

"Can I go over and see him?" Merry asked, his voice shaky from trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, he needs you right now. The main thing he needs for the time being is love and comfort." Aragorn answered.

Merry walked over to where Pippin was laying. He was as still and pale as death. He didn't have his shirt on and he was covered in white blankets. Merry knelt down beside him and took his hand in his and held it to his heart.

"Oh, Pip..." Merry whispered as he gently stroked Pippin's curls back form his forehead.


	11. Trying to Hold On

Chapter 11: Trying to Hold On

By the next morning, Pippin showed no sign of waking up. Merry was very worried at this point. Eventhough Pippin wasn't awake, you could tell just by looking at him that he was in great pain. Suffering was masked in his features. His fever had also refused to break. Merry sat next to his wounded cousin, holding his hand and stroking his hot cheek. Every now and then, he would whisper reassuring words to the tiny Hobbit. This was all he'd been able to do for a long time. He would also sing gentle songs to him. At night when Merry was semi-asleep beside Pippin, he would sometimes hear Legolas next to them, singing gentle, Elvish songs to the two of them. Rather than getting better, Pippin seemed to be slowly deteriorating before their eyes. It was almost too much for poor Merry to bear. Frodo and Sam had tried to offer comfort to Merry, but it didn't seem to work, only his little Pippin could offer any comfort by now.

Boromir walked over to Merry, who was still rooted to his spot beside Pippin.

"Merry, it's time to eat lunch." he said quietly as he knelt down beside Merry.

"I'm not hungry." Merry said, not taking his eyes off Pippin's pale face.

"You've hardly eaten anything in over a week, you need to eat something." Boromir said.

"I can't leave him." Merry said.

"Merry, please." Boromir said.

"I can't, what if he wakes up and I'm not there? What if he wakes up and he's alone and scared?" Merry asked

Boromir sighed and walked away. Soon after, Sam walked over and set a small plate beside Merry of food that he had fixed. After a while, Merry ate it slowly.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly and without ant change in Pippin. Aragorn had come over every thirty minutes or so the check on him and to, if it was necessary, give him some of the medicine he had made for him. Frodo and Sam also stayed close by to offer comfort where it was needed, as did Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. Pippin's sickness seemed to affect the whole Fellowship. Every one had become very close to Pippin on this Quest and he had become the light of the Fellowship. Whenever one of them was feeling down, or they just wasn't having a good day, he could always easily cheer them up. He had so much life in him and there was an aura of happiness about him, a light that never seemed to dwindle. He had so much happiness in his sparkling, green eyes; his smile beamed like the sun; and he had a laugh like no other Hobbit. Now that this terrible thing had happened to him and he was so sick, on the brink of death, everyone seemed to be sad and quiet. All of them just mostly kept to themselves, not talking much, especially Merry. Pippin was the light of his life, he was just like the little brother Merry had always wanted. Merry knew that if Pippin lived, he may never be the same again after such traumatizing things had happened to him. Merry didn't want that happiness and joy that Pippin held in life to be taken away from him.

"Hold on, Pip. Hold on." Merry muttered to the pale little Hobbit laying before his eyes.


	12. Moving On

Hi, sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy lately and drained of inspiration. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 12: Moving On

It was a dark chilly night in Lorien and five Elf guards stood watch on the borders of the forest. Usually the Elves didn't have guards on the borders of the forest, but lately Orcs had been seen near the forest and they just wanted to be on the safe side. As the Elven guards carried on a conversation, one of them suddenly stopped talking and his ears pricked up.

"What do you hear?" another guard asked.

"Something evil." the Elf said as he climbed up in a tree to get a better look out over the hilly landscape.

The other four Elf-guards readied their bows and arrows.

"What do you see?" one of the guards called up to the guard in the tree.

"ORCS!!" he yelled as he jumped down from the tree.

"How many?" another guard asked.

"At least thirty." the guard answered.

Just as he said that, the band of Orcs came up over the hill in front of them and attacked...

--

Legolas jumped awake as he heard a cry echo through the woods. He jumped up and ran over to where Aragorn sat on a rock smoking his pipe.

"What is it, Mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked.

"I heard a cry for help. Near the borders of the forest." Legolas answered.

"Let's go check it out." Aragorn said as he got up.

Legolas got his bow and arrows and followed Aragorn to the borders of the forest. What they found greatly startled them. All five of the Elven guards were laying on the ground, brutally slaughtered. They were all cut into pieces and blood covered the ground.

"Orcs." Legolas said.

"We have to get the Hobbits out of here now." Aragorn said as ran back to the campsite.

When they reached the campsite, they woke everyone up. Aragorn walked over to Merry, who was sleeping beside the pale form of Pippin.

"Merry. Merry, wake up." he said, gently skaing the small Hobbit.

"Hmmm...what?" Merry groggily asked.

"Merry, get up, we have to leave." Aragorn said.

"Why?" Merry asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Orcs have entered the forest." Aragorn answered.

"How are we gonna move Pip?" Merry asked, looking at Pippin, who was laying unconscious on the ground beside him.

"I'll carry him." Aragorn said, moving over to Pippin's side.

He bundled the cold Hobbit up in several blankets and gently lifted him into his arms.

"Come, we must hurry." Aragorn said, standing up.

When everyone were packed and ready, they left with haste. Aragrn hoped that moving Pippin while he was still so sick wasn't a bad idea...

A/N: I know, short chappy, but it was all I could think of right now. I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
